


Date Night(?)

by Anonymous



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Inflation, Multi, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sometimes Milo and Gordie show up to Piers’ house with a healthy (or unhealthy) amount of dinner. (This kinda super sucks but I needed to get multiple things out of my system ha ha ha ha)
Relationships: Makuwa | Gordie/Nezu | Piers/Yarrow | Milo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	Date Night(?)

It wasn’t often that Piers was approached by Milo and Gordie both, at his own home, coming face to face (or hip to face,) with multiple bags of disgusting, yet somehow delicious and alluring, fast food. Sometimes the two stockier men just  _ showed up.  _ And hey- who was Piers to deny free food?

Milo always complained that Piers didn’t eat often enough. Gordie would jokingly complain that Piers didn’t eat enough in the same sitting during the times he actually ate. Either way- it always ended up in the two knocking down Piers’ door just to announce that they brought dinner for him, then participating in stuffing him full of heavy, shitty, foods. 

It was always the same excuse too- Milo ate already; he just wanted to make sure Piers was getting something. Gordie also ate already- but that never stopped him from picking off of the bags of greasy, half crispy, half floppy, French fries. But that was Gordie and Piers’ scene anyways. Needless to say, Milo’s fast food choice was always just slightly less disgusting looking than Gordie’s. 

Piers had been appalled the first time it happened- having eaten enough to force his tight shirt to ride up nearly to his chest, his face actually earning a bit of color to it when Gordie and Milo basically took turns rubbing away the churning groaning aches and pains. And the sizes of  _ both  _ of their hands were nearly enough to cover the entire surface of his stomach with a single palm. He was embarrassed to be seen in such a disheveled state- but it didn’t take long for him to practically crave the attention. 

It was absolutely  _ tantalizing,  _ watching Gordie gnash down on his own pocket of French fries as he waited for Milo to unpackage his own bag, all three of them sitting criss cross on Piers’ mattress. 

“You gonna give me a chip, mate?” Piers groaned, hoping to quickly swipe a few from him- but Gordie snatched them away quicker. 

“These ones’re mine,” he grumbled past a mouthful of food. “Milo wants you to eat something with greens before you pack in the oils.”

“The fuck does it matter? It’s all going to get mixed up in my guts sooner or later,” Piers said, turning to stare at Milo, who had a cute little smirk on his face. 

“Or maybe I just called first dibs feeding you,” Milo said softly, looking down at the wrapped sandwich in his hands as he picked at the sticker holding it shut. Piers raised an eyebrow, but turned back to Gordie. 

“Fine. Just one?” He tested, and Gordie rolled his eyes, sticking a fry in between his lips like a soggy cigarette. 

“You’ll have to take it from me.”

Piers shrugged with his eyebrows, reaching a hand up to curl around Gordie’s neck, tousling the hair at his nape in just a way that made him shiver. He pulled him in slowly, biting on the fry just close enough to brush against Gordie’s lips with his breath. Gordie gave in like a ball of clay, and just when he had him the way he wanted him... Piers slipped his free hand between them to pull a handful of limp fries directly from the unsuspecting gym leader’s hands. He pulled back from Gordie’s face, the man only realizing he had been played when Piers sniggered and crammed the handful directly into his mouth. 

“You chump! That’s foul play!” Gordie gasped, looking genuinely distressed, and Piers leaned back on his elbows smugly. 

“You’ll just have to wait your turn to make me pay. Sorry,” he jested, pushing up against Milo as Milo chuckled softly. 

And after Milo had taken his sweet time happily feeding Piers every bite of the food he had brought- Gordie took his place, scooting up close enough to Piers to press his knees against his hip and stomach. And boy, did he made him pay. After cramming all of the food he’d picked up for him into Piers’ mouth- he even sacrificed his own share, along with his own cup of soda, to fill Piers’ protesting stomach even more than they had in the past. 

And when Gordie had finished, Piers lying flat on his back as he held his packed gut by the bulging sides, Gordie replaced Piers’ hands with his own. It was warm and comfortable, and offered immediate relief. And then he stopped. Piers groaned in agony. 

“Aw, Gordie, I think he’s been punished enough, don’t you think?” Milo asked, moving his own hands in turn to replace Gordie’s. His hands weren’t as warm, but they were gentle, even past the callouses. “What, what all that extra liquid this time.”

Gordie grunted contentedly, and Milo continued to work at Piers’ stomach, gently pushing and prodding in all the right places.

“You can’t possibly still be mad at me,” Piers jabbed, all the while hoping to stifle a hiccup rising in his chest. He’d never been so full in his life. 

“Nah- I just like seeing you like this,” Gordie teased, leaning over him to press a biting kiss to Piers’ jawline, his hand finally joining Milo’s as they lulled him into a (possibly food related) sleep. 


End file.
